Me- and her? No way! Part 2: It's always sunny on one side
by Negaishippingishappening12
Summary: Read part 1 first! Ash and Iris have gotten in a sticky situation. after following some Pokémon that stole food from the hotel, they come across a kid that has lived in a cave for six years! Will Ash tell Iris how he feels?


Ages:

Cilin: 18

Ash: 17

Iris: 16

?: unknown

The first thing Ash and Iris heard when they came to was, "Who are you two? Did the bad people send you to take away Rotom? Well, I'm not letting you! Team Rocket's taken my family once, and they won't do it again!" The boy was almost at tears, so Ash knew Team Rocket had done something to this boy. He looked around the cave, and noticed a spear, made out of a sharp flint rock wedged in to a two-foot stick, about three dozen carved boomerangs, the stolen food, and a carved fork, spoon, and knife. He also realized that both him and his crush were tied up in thick vines. But it was the boy who was most interesting. He was dressed in crude Pokemon skin, had long, brown hair, and purple eyes, which looked odd. One eye was sharp, and focused, but the other one was cloudy, like it was crying. "I'm Ash, and this is my friend, Iris." Ash told the young boy. "Ash, don't tell him our names", Iris whispered. "I'm Jason", the boy said. "Do you wanna be friends?" Both Iris and Ash were surprised at the question, and Iris said, "We'll think about, okay?" "Okay!" Jason grabbed his spear, and ran out of the cave, with the Vaporeon following him. The Sylveon came up to Iris, and the Glaceon followed. "Uhh, uhh, _She's just a girl and she's on fire. Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway", _Iris started singing. She saw the puzzled look on Ash's face, and snapped, " I sing when I'm nervous, all right?" Ash whistled a high, flat tone, and the two Pokemon retreated in to the corner. Iris began panting in fear, and Ash started thinking. He wondered why the boy lived in a cave, and why he stole from the hotel. All these questions were racing through Ash's head, when the boy came back. He sat down next to the fire, and sighed. The Umbreon came up to him and started licking the boys hand. "Eeee... Eevee?" Ash and Iris both turned there heads to a small, shadowy corner, and a small, weak Eevee emerged from the shadows. The Espeon ran over to it, and picked it up by the neck with it's mouth. It brought it over by the fire near the boy, and he started lightly stroking it's back. Iris, being a Pokemon lover, asked "What's wrong with it?" "Well," the boy said, " Eevee was born two weeks ago, and that day, I caught a weird Magikarp. It was green, it had it's mouth open, and it was floating on it's back. I fed it to Eevee, and she's been sick since then. Three days later, I saw Team Rocket dumping purple slime from a barrel into the water. Now I'd do anything to get Eevee better. It's mom, Espeon, and it's dad, Umbreon and me have been trying to find berries, and until then, we can hardly eat. Just then, the Vaporeon came with an Aguav berry in it's mouth. Jason took the berry and carefully put it in the Eevee's mouth. It slowly chewed the berry, and swallowed it with all it's force. Jason picked Eevee up, and put it in it's nest in the corner. He then got on the resting Bravary's back, and went to sleep. The rest of the Pokemon lay down, and soon everything was quiet, except Eevee's wheezing breaths.

End of chapter

Ash was deep in thought. He saw Jason had left his spear next to the dimming fire, and tried to get hold of it with his feet. Once he was certain he had a good enough grip on it, he tried to cut the vines with it. Unfortunately for Ash, Jason was not the best craftsman, and the flint stone popped out of the stick before Ash could cut a single vine. "We need to get out of here before this kid gets angry, Iris" "I know, but his Eevee is is sick, and he lives in a freaking cave, Ash. He has no technology, no medicine, nothing! We need to help him! And, he wants to go home. Do you think, maybe, just maybe, we can do something to help him?" "... Alright, Iris, we'll help him get home." "Yes! Thank you, Ash!" Iris leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He knew it was only because she was grateful, but he liked it anyways. What was only the one second her lips were on his cheek, it felt like a thousand years for Ash. Once the moment was over, he got serious. He looked at the sleeping boy, and wondered how they would wake him up. Ash looked over at Iris for an answer, and she shrugged. Jason muttered something in his sleep, something about... death? This gave both heroes chills, and the young boy fell off his Pokemon and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" so loud that the Ponyta freaked out so much the Glaceon had to use blizzard to freeze it. "Uhh... Jason?" Ash asked. The boy looked at Ash with bloodshot, furious eyes. He looked around for his spear, and when he saw Ash broke it, he just picked up a boomerang and hurled it at Ash's head. The boomerang made a loud crack as it bounced off his head. Jason was breathing heavily, then in a blink of an eye he fell down with a horrified look on his face. "What... what did I do?" he asked. He looked down at his hands, and shouted like a Pokemon. The Umbreon and Espeon had to use psychic to hold him down. The Sylveon came over to the screaming boy with no fear, and opened it's mouth widely. A pink gas came out of of it's mouth, and Jason stopped screaming. Iris watched in shock as the Pokemon used sweet scent to calm down the boy. "Ohh..." Ash moaned as he slowly came to. "I'm... sorry. Sometimes... I … get... so angry... I... can't control... myself... I'm sorry... forgive me... please", Jason begged. "Jason, we can help Eevee. If you trust us... we can bring you home." Iris soothed the boy, and he looked at her with gleaming eyes. "You can help me get home?" Iris nodded. He picked up the flint rock near Ash and grabbed one of the vines, but he paused. He looked over at his ill Eevee, then at the scraps of food, then at Ash and Iris. Oh, god, Iris thought. He's not letting us go. Then, Jason cut the vines swift as a whip. He did the same for Iris, and the two stood up and stretched. "Okay," Iris said, "let's get Eevee to the Pokemon center, then get you home. Where do you live, Jason?" "I... can't remember." (Ash and Iris face palm) "I don't think you're going anywhere," a female voice said. "Team Rocket!" Ash and Iris exclaimed. "Look, James, we just need that green haired twerp and we'll have all our victims", Jessie said. "To protect the world from devastation..." she started. "To unite all peoples within our nation..." her partner ended. "Shut up!" Iris screamed. In the past four hours, she had been slammed into a wall, had a boomerang hurled at her head, and been tied up by a kid four years younger than her. She did not want to have to listen to Team Rocket rant on for two minutes. "You should be ashamed for cutting off your elders", James scolded. "We should be ashamed?! Your the ones who dumped toxic goo into the river! Now, all the river Pokemon are dead, and anyone who uses water will get sick, like Jason's Eevee! All these people and Pokemon could die because of you!" Ash practically exploded with anger. He knew Team Rocket were evil, but this was to far. "We have no idea what you're talking about, but we're happy to help you join the magikarp in the river, and more than happy to get rid of the young little brat once and for all," Meowth said. Jessie and James both took out two Poke balls out of there pockets, but Glaceon used blizzard again to freeze there hands in large blocks of ice, still holding the Poke balls! The two fell down under the weight of the ice, and Meowth said, "Alright, you asked for this". He lunged at Jason, but as soon as he was in reach, Jason punched him right in the amulet! He ran over to his partners, and used fury swipes to cut the ice. The three looked back at Jason and his Pokemon, and something strange started to happen. Whether it was green, blue, or purple orbs, a ring of stars, or just a white light gathering at it's mouth, Ash and Iris both knew what was going on. Everyone of Jason's Pokemon was using hidden power! Team Rocket started running the opposite direction, and Jason pointed at them. Then, all of the Pokemon let it loose, and shot the pure energy at the villains. "Wow", Iris said. "That was amazing!" Ash told Jason. "Now, we need to get Eevee to a Pokemon center!"

End of chapter

Once Ash had told Cilan what had happened, the three teenagers brought Eevee into the Pokemon center. Jason waited in the back, because he didn't want anyone to see him. When the three came to check on him, they were glad thy did. Umbereon and Espeon were trying to get past Jason, but the other Pokemon were holding them back. Now that Ash and Iris had been reunited with there Pokemon, Oshawat came out and tried to help calm down the parent Pokemon. (translator on) "Okay, what's wrong?" Oshawat asked. "What's wrong is my baby is with some stranger, probably being hurt!" Espeon yelled. "Calm down," Oshawat told her. "Tons of Pokemon go there everyday, to get better!" "Liar," Umbereon said. "I am not lying!" Oshawat had to use all his will power not to throw his scalchop at the two. "Who asked you? Why don't you just crawl back into your little pocket cage, you bug," Glaceon snapped. "Do I look like a bug-type to you!? I am a water-type!" He raised his scalchop over his head, and hit Glaceon with razor shell! "ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Glaceon screamed, and used icicle spear, breaking Oshawat's shell! "M- my shell!" Jason walked over to them and picked up Oshawat around his neck, and Glaceon around the back of her neck. He stared deeply into Oshawat's eyes, and he started struggling. "Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" he then stared at Glaceon, but she just looked down and whimpered. "Knock. It. Off," he said in a stern voice. He then dropped both Pokemon, and Glaceon hid behind a rock, while Oshawat went back into his Poke ball. He sat down on the ground and started talking to the parents. (translator off) "It's going to be alright, okay?" While Jason was doing that, Cilin was angry with his friends. "Why would you do something like this? You don't know where he lives, I don't know where he lives, even he doesn't where he lives!" "But we had to help him! He's just a kid, his Pokemon was going to die because of Team Rocket, and he was living in a freaking cave! What would you have done?" "Well, Iris, I would have gotten out of there, called the cops, and have him arrested!" "So what," Ash snapped, "His Eevee can get sick and die? You'd just let it rot, then some random trainers can catch the rest of them, and they would never see each other again? You are disgusting, Cilan." Cilan was shocked. He and Ash were best friends, and he never thought in a thousand years that he say that. "Fine then, if you think I'm disgusting, maybe I shouldn't travel with you two!" "Fine!" Ash and Iris said together. They both turned there backs to him, and Cilin felt tears in his eyes. He went into the Pokemon center, and grabbed his bag. He looked back at the three other bags. Ash's bag, Iris' bag, and the food bag. He went back and took the food bag. "Not going to be long before they miss this," he said under his breath. He took one last look around the Pokemon center, and noticed Eevee hooked up to a life support machine. It looked very frail, like he could snap it like a twig. It was taking slow, heavy breaths with a mask over it's mouth. But Cilin didn't care. If Ash and Iris want him gone, then he would go. His brothers were right. He never should have left the gym. Once he was outside, he reached into his pocket, and took out a picture. It was Ash, Iris, and himself. He was smiling, Ash was laughing and holding the camera, and in between them was Iris, with her tongue out. They were having a having a great time, and Cilan could remember it was the day Ash had beaten the last gym leader. Cilan crumpled the photo and tossed it on the ground. He never wanted to see those two idiots ever again. Neither of them could cook, and they had no food anyways. Wouldn't be long before they starve.

"So, tell us about yourself, uh... Jackson?" Iris said. (Jason face-palms and clears throat.) "Jason. Well, I've been living in a cave since I was six, so, that's six years. My father always smacked my mother and sister, he was always drunk, he always had me locked in the attic, and once dropped my baby brother, Mason, from six feet. He was pretty much a demon, running the house. He home-schooled me 14 hours a day, so by the time I was six, I knew more than a six-grader. The reason for this is so I could become a prodigy, so I could enter national competitions, so he could get the money prize. My father believed that he always didn't have enough money, so after working 20 hours, my mom would come home every day, giving my dad the money, mainly to buy more alcohol. My house was burned down by a man with a lot of green hair, and my sister, mother and pet Leafeon all died. My father and I were able to escape, and I was able to get into the wilderness, where I lived in a cave with my friends, until you two came along. I also learned Korean before the house burned down. _Geulaeseo, dangsin-i al-aya hal modeun idnida_.So, that's all you need to know about me. So, tell me your self's stories." Ash and Iris were in to much shock to even speak. "Okay, don't tell me." Ash and Iris went into the Pokemon center, and Iris said, "Okay, I suddenly feel really bad for him." "Me too," Ash agreed. "Oh, come on! Cilan took all of the food! Good thing we keep all the money in your bag." Nurse Joy then came over. "Good news," she said. "Eevee's recovery time is estimated at one to two days. How did she get sick anyways?" "Uh... I think we, uh, fed it some expired food," Iris said nervously. "I see," Nurse Joy said, and walked away. "You know, Ash, I wish we didn't tell Cilan to leave." "I'm sure he'll come back, and we'll all be friends again." "You're right, Ash. I'm over thinking all this. Thanks Ash, you always make me feel better," and she gave him a hug. "No problem, Iris. No problem."

End of chapter

more chapters coming soon!


End file.
